blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Renaissance Dragon
Renaissance Dragon is the eighth episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by Merle's Mirror and followed by Robbing Hoodlum. Plot A flamboyant Italian inventor, Flamiano﻿, in the alternate timeline of Camelhot drives off in the DeLorean time machine with the flux capacitor and the time machine settings, after which it going up at 88mph, Flamiano going back to the past, leaves a trail of fire and the license plate spinning like in the movie. When Flamiano﻿ arrives at Castle Camelhot and introduces his new inventions, bringing the Renaissance to Camelhot. King Allfire isn't quite as impressed as most of the other dragons, Queen Griddle in particular. Flicker becomes Flamiano's assistant, but it isn't difficult for him to serve two masters at once, so he decides not to quit being Sir Loungelot's squire (to which Loungelot says "What? You can't quit! You're... Wait! the Back to the Future movies has the DeLorean time machine, the flying hoverboards and the runaway train scene, Let's Roll!"), Flicker and Sir Loungelot jumps into action, and Loungelot sees Flamiano grabs Flame (to which Loungelot says "Hey, you, get your darn hands off her!"). When Flicker and Princess Flame flies into the sky and into the Laboratory, (to which Flicker says "Flame, let's go to see my latest invention?"). but Flamiano jump off the balcony, he lands on the catapult and flies into Count Geoffrey's discount fertilizer, getting covered in manure. Flicker helps Flamiano invent time travel, but both he and Princess Flame begin to doubt Flamiano when Flicker sneezes and ignites some of the gunpowder, like the temporal displacement. Flamiano intends to look at the DeLorean time machine to see King Allfire to the interior. Flicker and Flame are not sure this is going to be safe and to talk Allfire and Flamiano out of it, not only Flamiano has inconveniently won Allfire over with this, but Flicker and Flame talking about the Back to the Future trilogy, and Flamiano says to Flicker, he travels back in time into the 1950's. (to which Flamiano says: "I got a an a idea, King All-a-fire doesn't going to the moon, But I'll going back in time in the time machine!") and Flamiano's Future Self enters and wearing a lab coat and the scientific goggles Just Like Dr. Emmett Brown from "Back to the Future" (1985). Flicker brings the plans of time travel to Count Geoffrey at Castle Threadbare in order to get him onto the hoverboard instead of Allfire, telling him that he wants to rob Allfire of his glory. To make sure Flicker is not trying to trick him, Geoffrey insists that he go with them, (to which Geoffrey says "You're coming with me!"). Geoffrey, except for Flicker, and Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 get into the hoverboards before Allfire can. Before it takes off, Flicker flies and press the button on the hoverboards. (to which Flicker says "Count Geoffrey, Watch the Latest Craze of Back to the Future in the DeLorean!"), the flames on the booster engines, and the black hoverboards does work flies to the air and riding into Castle Threadbare. Seeing this, Allfire realizes Flicker was right. Sir Loungelot takes the credit, claiming to have told Flicker to infiltrate Geoffrey's castle. Although Flicker is (for the only time in the series) angry that Loungelot took his credit (but doesn't say anything), this at least makes him Loungelot's squire again, (to which Loungelot says "the DeLorean time machine is part of the Back to the Future movie Flicker.") Flicker tells Flamiano that he tried to invent the rocket too quickly, and that "slow and steady wins the race." Flamiano leaves Camelhot in the time machine with his future self, and takes his inventions and put in the hood of the DeLorean time machine, they hops onto the DeLorean and going back to the future, Meanwhile at Castle Threadbare where Geoffrey and his Evil Knights are riding the hoverboard and holding on both hands. King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Burnevere, Sir Blaze, Sir Loungelot, Cinder and Clinker, Princess Flame and Flicker is sitting on the seats watching the Back to the Future movie with Sir Burnevere is drinking a soda with Sir Galahot eating a long meatball sandwich, with Sir Blaze is eating a burger, Sir Loungelot is eating a big size Cookie, Sir Hotbreath eating a Popcorn and finally, Princess Flame and Flicker eating some chicken drumstick shapes of Camelhot. Cast Edward Glen as Flicker Aron Tager as King Allfire Suzanne Coy as Merle the Wizard Steven Sutcliffe as Queen Griddle John Koensgen as Count Geoffrey/Evil Knight #1 John Stocker as Sir Burnevere/Evil Knight #2 Dan Hennessey as Sir Hotbreath/Evil Knight #3 Richard Binsley as Sir Blaze/Wandering Minstrel Stephanie Morgenstern as Princess Flame Scott Wentworth as Sir Loungelot Rick Waugh as Cinder and Clinker/Sir Galahot Trivia This is the First Appearance of Flamiano﻿, A flamboyant Italian inventor in the series Blazing Dragons. Allusions Transformers * When Count Geoffrey with Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 at Castle Threadbare. before starting his Evil Plans, Count Geoffrey says the dialogue of the Transformers movies. "Perhaps There's More Of This Than Meets The Eye." Back to the Future * The Episode's title card is the card in the fashion of Back to the Future's. * in the Beginning of the episode, in Camelhot of the Alternate timeline. Here's Flamiano looking at the photo of the inventions at Flamiano's house. he says, "I'm a Going a to a test the experiment of a Camelahot, to the Time Machine DeLorean from the Back to the Future Movie!" When Flamiano﻿ runs off and going inside in a time traveling car called the DeLorean, it drives off in the speed of light on the road. he says, "I'm a have to a go at Camelahot, in a Time a machine built a out a of the DeLorean in a Back to the Future." Flamiano hits the gas and the DeLorean at 88mph with sparks and bluish white lights began to flash around the car and created three sonic booms disappeared in a brilliant flash of explosive light, leaves a trail of fire and the license plate spins around and then drops flat onto the ground. * Cut to Castle Camelhot. Pans down to the camera and the drawbridge of Castle Camelhot falls down onto the ground. When Flamiano arrives at his destination, There was the three sonic booms, The DeLorean Time Machine comes out in a nuclear explosion, Just like the one where Dr. Emmett Brown built this time machine into a car in the movie trilogy and the opening theme can be heard. Then, the camera makes a close-up examination on the front of the DeLorean, Flamiano parked here and the car is covered in ice, just as it was after making its first time travel trip in the first movie. opens the Gull-Wing Door, gets off and close the gull-wing door. he says, "I'm a made a it!" Sir Burnevere on the top the balcony of Castle Camelhot with Squire Flicker. he says, "You mean to tell me, you built a time machine out of a Camelhot DeLorean?!" Flicker looking at Flamiano and the DeLorean Time Machine. he says, "The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style." Sir Galahot says to Flamiano, "Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal- of time travel in the Back to the Future Movie Sir." But Suddenly, Cinder and Clinker using the twin trumpet and Breaths Fire on Flamiano and Sir Loungelot says: "Blazing Dragons! the Time Machine works with 1.21 Gigawatts of Electricity in the DeLorean!" When Flamiano running so fast and enters Castle Camelhot and introduces his new inventions. he says, "Behold the Renaissance!" * When Flicker using Flamiano's invention to falls down and then he takes off into the sky and flies at the camera the same way the DeLorean did at the end of Part I, But Suddenly Flicker crashing into Sir Loungelot's Room of Castle Camelhot. * in Castle Threadbare, the Peasants using the Pit Bull Hoverboard from Part II riding on the air, But Peasant 1 falls down and landed for Count Geoffrey and Griff Tannen's gang Hoverboards can be seen on the ramparts. Count Geoffrey says to Evil Spy: "Something tells me this isn't working like it should!" and "You're certain you're not leaving out a few minor details." * in Flicker's Laboratory of Castle Camelhot, the poster for the film and Dr. Emmett Brown's Brain-Wave Analyzer is seen. * During the scene in the Royal Throne Room of Castle Camelhot, Flicker and Flame considers about the dialogue of all three "Back to the Future" movies with King Allfire. Flicker says, "Flame, the first Back to the Future movie where Marty McFly in the plutonium-fuel DeLorean time machine built by the ingenious inventor Dr. Emmett Brown after sent Einstein one minute into the future in the remote control." Flame says, "the DeLorean time machine reappears and covered in ice, Doc Brown turn on the time circuit display and punching in the timelines on the red time zone." King Allfire says, "first the red time zone is July 4, 1776, and Dec 25, 0000, but Doc Brown says about the date in the history of science November 5, 1955 and put the plutonium in the back of the time machine." Flicker says, "When the Libyans arrived on a moving van, they shot Doc Brown, but Marty drives the DeLorean going up at 88mph, going back in time and landed from 1985 to 1955 in a cornfield and looking at the barn. but he ducks and scrambles back into the DeLorean time machine and it takes off, he knock over a pine on the way and parked here and spots a sign for the neighborhood that he lives in, It's Just about to built and meet his parents as teenagers." Flame says, "Flicker, this scene where Marty is Darth Vader and the skateboard chase scene when Marty riding the skateboard in 1955 from Biff Tannen and his gang, Marty hangs onto the front of Biff's convertible and lands on the skateboard, Biff Tannen and his cronies hit by a manure truck and getting covered in manure." Flicker says, "Your Majesty, the model scene has the plan in the scene That Doc Brown didn't have to scale it model it or to paint it, and the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance scene has the band play is singing "Earth Angel" and Marty playing Johnny B Goode, by the Starlighters." King Allfire says, "Blazing Dragons! Doc Brown connecting the electrical cables in the Clocktower they find that they are too short and must stretch them and suddenly, a lightning strike is needed on the top of the courthouse mall and sending that kid back to the future in the time-traveling DeLorean." Flicker says, "at the end of the classic movie has Doc Brown wearing futuristic clothing, putting all the trash in the Mr. Fusion Generator from the DeLorean Time Machine and tell Marty about the future kids in danger, as the time Machine going back up and Doc Brown has the "Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads." quote, as the time-traveling DeLorean can fly and the wheels fold into the hover-converted wheels as they flies away, swings back and going towards the camera." * Flame says, "Flicker, at the beginning of the Second Back to the Future film is the events like in the end of the first movie but is the events is the same." King Allfire says, "Look puff, When Dr. Emmett Brown wearing futuristic clothing, putting all the trash in the Mr. Fusion Generator from the DeLorean Time Machine and tell Marty about the future kids in danger, as the time Machine going back up and Doc Brown has the "Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads." quote, as the time-traveling DeLorean can fly and the wheels fold into the hover-converted wheels as they flies away, swings back and going towards the camera it simply has the wheels fold into the hover-converted wheels as they flies away, swings back and going towards the camera leaving a trail of flames on the sky. they could traveling to the future, aka the 21st century." Flicker says, "Marty McFly put on his power-lace shoes, his audio-adjusted jacket and a rainbow cap, he has the spinning image of his future nephew." King Allfire says, "the Café 80's and hoverboard chase scene and Marty riding the Hoverboard against from Griff Tannen and his gang in the hoverboards, as they travel back in time to the Alternate 1985 aka, 1985A." Flicker says, "Flame, this scene has the walkie-talkies is seen in the footage and the Western Union scene has Marty holding a letter that he was reading and Doc Brown is in the old west, but he's alive." Flame says, "and has the Clocktower in the first movie is the events is referenced." * King Allfire says, "You see puff, the third Back to the Future film with Marty McFly in the Time Machine DeLorean going back in time to the Old West, aka 1885." Flame says, "Marty must be Clint Eastwood, with the runaway-train scene that Doc Brown says it's a science experiment! and Dr. Emmett Brown's Plan to heat up a train's boiler to gain the necessary speed. put all of the color logs in the boiler in the train, first the yellow one, with the green one and finally the red one." Flicker says, "Doc Brown saves Clara from the out-of-control train and they flying on a Hoverboard from the second movie, When Marty McFly going Back to 1985 in the DeLorean Time Machine leaves a trail of fire and the train exploded in a fashion that featured in the movie after plunging into the ravine." King Allfire says, "Then, Marty McFly jumped off and the train destroys the DeLorean Time Machine, with the time circuit boards flicker one last time before they go dead forever, but the flux-capacitor is safe and indestructible as the Time Train appears and meet the family." Flame says, "here's Doc Brown with his wife Clara Clayton and his boys Jules and Verne." Flicker says, "Doc Brown gives to Marty a gift photo of him and Doc at the clock tower in 1885." King Allfire says, "Jennifer Parker holding the FAX from the second movie disappears, and it's simply erased." Sir Burnevere says in the Royal Throne Room. "Doc Brown says It means that your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. Both of you!" Flicker says, "at the end of the movie, where Marty and Jennifer wave back, and the time train rises into the air and suddenly gains speed and disappears." * The 1950-2000 Grays Sports Almanac book from Part II can be seen in Sir Loungelot's Room of Camelhot. * When Flicker pouring the black powder on the barrel. he says, "Maybe it has something to do with all this strange black powder?" Flicker holding the gunpowder, sniffing. but suddenly, he sneezes, explosives and the million gunpowder barrels appeared, similar to the fashion of the explosion on the Temporal Displacement. * When King Allfire looking at the Mattel-branded hoverboard from Part II. the hoverboard can be seen in the Royal Throne Room. * Dr. Emmett Brown's Futuristic clothing can be seen in Flicker's Laboratory of Castle Camelhot. * When Castle Guards using the binoculars the window on the balcony after Flicker and Princess Flame flies to the air. Flicker says, "Flame, let's go to see my latest invention." When Flicker and Princess Flame flies to the Laboratory. but Flamiano go straight down to the street and jumps up to the air flapping his arms to fly and landed into a catapult. he says, "I'm a going to a chasing the Assistant is great a genius to a.... using a catapult to fly into the a air." When Flamiano activating a catapult and flies off to the village. he says, "I'm a Prepared for a Camelahot and Going to Threadabare Castle." but Flamiano attempt to fly, King Allfire and Queen Griddle standing at the ramparts, King Allfire looking at Flamiano at the sky. Queen Griddle says, "What? Have you lost you're senses! this Manure of Camelhot is up here to the village and the classical statues is isn't that right Allfire?" King Allfire says, "Ah, Griddle, sorry my dear. Flamiano Is about the crowning touch of Camelhot's Renaissance, but he's attempt to fly and in the pile of manure in the evil Count Geoffrey's "discount fertilizer" is far up from here and including the King's classical statues." but Flamiano started to fall, land in a pile and getting covered in manure with the sign on the top it says, Count Geoffrey’s "discount fertilizer" much like biff tannen and his cronies. When Count Geoffrey puts the manure on the shovel and put right here on the top and put the manure on Flamiano, he says to Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3. "Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3. I Have a Plan, this is the place of manure it call it, Count Geoffrey’s "discount fertilizer" and to Make Sure Merle the Wizard to use spells of magic and pour the manure like in the Back to the Future movie with the manure truck." * When King Allfire talking to Count Geoffrey about the dangers of altered a timeline in Camelhot, he says, "Count Geoffrey, what's the meaning of this?" Similar manner to the one that Doc Brown pulls out a Letter to Marty McFly in the Clocktower scene in the first movie. * Flamiano's Future self wearing a lab coat and the scientific goggles Just Like that Dr. Emmett Brown was, also a voice actor played Flamiano in the series. he says, "Great Scott! the time machine worked in the trilogy in a DeLorean." Flamiano talking to his future self about the second season of the dragon knights of the square table are in danger. he says, "Wait a Minute Doc, What a are you talking a about? what a happens to the dragon knights of Season 2?" Flamiano's Future self talking to his past self have to save the Dragon Knights of Camelhot, before Queen Griddle Comes in Flicker's Laboratory. he says, "Oh, whoa! whoa, Both you with the Dragon Knights of the Square Table and Flicker is simply make him Loungelot's Squire again, I'm Off of the classic film Back to the future!" Flamiano's Future self walking to the royal throne room, steps inside and the Dragon Knights of the Square Table is here. he says, "in the name of Sir Isaac Newton! Do you have an idea of the scientific value of the value of this vehicle?" Flicker says, "One, Sir Isaac Newton was a bit corny. and second, it's a DeLorean, those things would fall apart like every ten hours." Flamiano's future self says: "Precisely on schedule." * When Flamiano leaves Camelhot using the DeLorean with his future self and putting all the trash in the Mr. Fusion home energy reactor generator. he says, "I'm driving the a time-traveling DeLorean from a Back to the Future a Movie." Cinder and Clinker opens the Gull-Wing doors from the DeLorean time machine, Cinder turns on the engine and Clinker turns on the time circuit display. Cinder says, "The Royal DeLorean Time Machine has cometh." Clinker says, "And the Flux Capacitor is the main source of time travel in the movie." Flamiano and his future self looking at the DeLorean and the time circuit display is turn on. Flamiano punching in Camelhot of 1955 and looking at the Flux Capacitor. King Allfire, Queen Griddle and the Dragon Knights of the Square Table. Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Burnevere, Sir Blaze, Sir Loungelot, Cinder and Clinker, Princess Flame and Flicker standing in the ramparts. Flamiano from the future says: "Well, I guess we simply have to go back to the future." then Flamiano and his future self returns to the future in the aid of the DeLorean, going inside the time machine, close the gull-wing doors and drive through the drawbridge, leaving fire trails, then Cinder and Clinker looks in through the ground. * at the end of the episode. in the Royal Throne Room, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Burnevere, Sir Blaze, Sir Loungelot, Cinder and Clinker, Princess Flame and Flicker is sitting on the seats watching the classic Back to the Future Movie with Sir Burnevere is drinking a soda with Sir Galahot eating a long meatball sandwich, with Sir Blaze is eating a burger, Sir Loungelot is eating a big size Cookie, Sir Hotbreath eating a Popcorn and finally, Princess Flame and Flicker eating some chicken drumstick shapes of Camelhot.Category:Episodes